Supervisor de tus sueños
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: Song fic de dos capitulos,cada uno desde el punto de vista de una y otro miembro de la pareja xD
1. Chapter 1

Aquí tenéis un song-fic con la letra de una canción muy conocida para aquellas locas que ven las telenovelas venezolanas, y más a las seis y media de la mañana (aquí en España)...aunque ya ha terminado ;-). Los protas...verlos vosotros mismos

_**SUPERVISOR DE TUS SUEÑOS**_

Hermione bajó a desayunar al comedor tras pasar una noche en vela, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Últimamente pasaba muchas noches allí. Desde que supo que estaba enamorada de un hombre prohibido. Sacudió la cabeza como para sacudir también esa idea. En el comedor estaba Ginny, sentada sola en una esquina. No entendía el por qué de su autismo, normalmente era una chica tímida pero extrovertida con sus amigos de siempre.

Buenos días-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella, tras mirar a su alrededor y comprobar si Ron andaba cerca. Últimamente estaba muy pesado con ella

Buenos días Herms...¿te pasa algo?-Ginny la miraba a los ojos. Debía notársele la falta de sueño

No te preocupes, no es nada-por fin dio con aquello que molestaba a su amiga. A unos cuantos asientos de separación de donde estaban ellas, estaba Harry...con Cho Chang-vaya por dios ¿es que esa Chang no tiene mesa propia?

Parece que no-respondió Ginny en tono lúgubre. Por desgracia, su amiga también estaba pasando por algo parecido a ella...con la salvedad de que Ginny podía luchar por Harry mientras que ella no tenía ni una remota posibilidad. Y eso le fastidiaba porque Ginny había renunciado a ese amor...

¿Tienes ganas de comerte eso?-Ginny negó con la cabeza-¿damos una vuelta por el lago? Allí no nos puede molestar el tonto de tu hermano

Tras coger una tostada la pelirroja la siguió hasta la orilla del lago donde caminaron durante unos minutos en silencio

Gin, ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo al fin Hermione para romper el hielo

Claro que no Hermi. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien viendo a Harry en brazos de esa z...?

¡NO! No hace falta que lo digas, sé a que te refieres y comprendo porque piensas así pero...¿no harás nada al respecto?

¿Cómo qué?¿Lanzarle un maleficio a Cho Chang? Hermione no hay nada que hacer. Harry la quiere a ella

¿No vas a luchar por él? Gin llevas años suspirando por él ¿lo vas a dejar en manos de ella?

No importa Hermione, además ¿no se supone que salgo con Dean Thomas?-Hermione hizo una mueca. Para colmo estaba el hecho de que salía por despecho con un chico al que no amaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero Dean era amigo suyo, muy buena persona...y locamente enamorado de Ginny

Está bien si tu lo ves así. Opino que a tu pesar, no podrás aguantar verlo con ella

Ya lo veremos-respondió absorta. Hermione estuvo a punto de dejarla allí sola, tras despedirse, porque se quedó muy pensativa, era como si estuviese reviviendo algún hecho pasado, pero no lo hizo, le sabía mal dejarla allí plantada sola. Por suerte encontró la excusa perfecta para irse. Llegaba Dean Thomas en ese momento.

La pelirroja se despidió y se fue al lugar donde habituaba ir desde hacía tiempo. La Sala de los Menesteres le volvió a aparecer, cuando vagaba por los casi silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts y sólo pensaba en él...

"**_Déjame entrar a tu vida_**

_**y construirte un mundo ideal.."**_

Abrió la puerta de la sala y se adentró a aquél lugar que ahora le recordaba a él tanto y que de algún modo reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Tétrico, en penumbra, triste...hasta el ambiente húmedo del mismo. Todo se había vuelto del revés desde que supo lo que sentía. Hasta entonces había creído estar enamorada de Ron. Pero no, no era así.

"_**...supervisarte, sueños**_

_**y así poder contemplar que existo en ellos**_

_**Déjame entrar a tu vida**_

_**y nombrarte mi princesa..."**_

Y por desgracia, Ron llegó tarde. Se declaró en un mal momento, en un momento en que ella estaba empezando a aclarar ideas respecto a sus sentimientos. Claro lo rechazó y ahí empezó su calvario. No bastaba con no poder entre sus brazos a quien amaba sino que Ron comenzó a tratarla como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si todo hubiera sido un juego...y para colmo era imposible hablar con Ginny sino era a escondidas...en fin, le hacía la vida imposible. Se echó a llorar. Siempre era igual. Pasaba las horas llorando, las noches en vela y las clases con la mente en otro lugar que no correspondía

"_**...hasta volar en cometa**_

_**hasta alcanzar las estrellas como en un sueño**_

_**Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón..."**_

Los días pasaban y se acercaban las fiestas de navidad junto con los exámenes. Y por una vez la estudiosa Hermione Granger, iba a suspender. No había hecho ni el primero pero lo sabía. Para empezar las cosas con Ron iban de mal en peor. Cada vez que se cruzaban (pocas ocasiones porque intentaban evitarse lo mejor posible) los que por allí transitaban se echaban a temblar porque sabían que se avecinaba tormenta. Empezaban dedicándose miradas asesinas, miradas de odio. Poco después intercambiaban una serie de insultos y palabras malsonantes y por último lo que más le fastidiaba. Sacaban sus varitas dispuestos a echarse mutuamente una maldición cuando un profesor llegaba alarmados por los gritos e insultos. Y en más de una ocasión era el profesor Snape quién los detenía. Entonces era cuando se sentía aún peor

"_**...no lo quiero lastimar**_

_**ya lo sé que es delicado...**_

_**sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa,**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones"**_

Y llegó el día de navidad. Por una vez, no despertó en la Sala de los Menesteres y se levantó con los gritos emocionados de sus compañeras de habitación con los regalos de navidad. Ella también tenía a los pies de su cama, muchos paquetes pero ahora no le apetecía abrirlos y bajó. Apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras que terminaban en la Sala Común cuando llegó Ginny

Hermione ayúdame

¿Qué te ocurre?

Estoy en un aprieto-al notar que bajaba más gente dijo en voz baja-vamos a otro sitio y te lo explico. Se fuero a los baños, su lugar habitual de reuniones

A ver...

Hermione pídele a alguno de los chicos de tu clase que te acompañe y te vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade. He quedado con Harry como una doble cita para ir las dos parejas. Y como no vengas sólo voy a tener ganas de asesinarla

¿A quién se le ocurre aceptar? ¿No sé supone que lo estabas olvidando? Lo siento pero no puedo Ginny. Es tu problema-le dijo con sequedad y se marchó, dejando a su amiga extrañada por su actitud

Hermione pasó todo el día en su lugar habitual, llorando.

"_**Quiero estar en tu camino**_

_**e iluminarte los pasos**_

_**ser dueño de tu destino**_

_**y susurrarte al oído**_

_**cuando te sueño"**_

No tenerlo a su lado aquel día tan especial le dolía más que otros días atrás. Se quedó dormida y volvió a soñar con él. Un hermoso sueño en el que ella abría el último de sus regalos de navidad. Era una pulsera con una media luna y un sol. En la tarjeta ponía su nombre y un "te quiero"

Le dolió tanto que despertó de golpe y llorando. Estaba harta, quería sacarse ese veneno para dejar de sufrir tanto. Y sin embargo no podía, era como una droga, no podía vivir sin pensar en él, sin verlo todos los días y suspirar...no podía vivir sin amarle.

Sus sollozos atrajeron la atención de Ginny que pasaba por allí. Ella no sabía nada de que pasaba muchas horas allí...incluso días.

¿Hola?

Gin-gimió la chica

Mione ¿qué te pasa?-la castaña se limpió las lágrimas mientras su mejor amiga se acercaba

¿Tú no estabas en Hogsmeade con Dean?

Sí más o menos pero estando también con esos dos...Hermione ¿me vas a decir de una buena vez que te ocurre? No creo que sea solo por lo del idiota de mi hermano-Hermione bajó la mirada y guardó silencio largo rato. Luego habló con voz queda

Estoy enamorada de alguien imposible

¡Vamos Herms, nada en esta vida es imposible! Aunque no debería ser yo quién te lo diga...

"Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón 

_**no lo quiero lastimar**_

_**ya lo sé que es delicado..."**_

Si digo que es imposible es que lo es-le dijo cortante

¿Y por eso estás así?¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

Si de veras lo quieres saber...

Dilo de una vez Hermione

Está bien. Estoy enamorada del profesor Snape-Ginny miró a su amiga unos instantes y a continuación dejó escapar una sonora carcajada

¡Venga Herms no me tom...-la pelirroja dejó de repente a medias la frase mirando a su alrededor. Se empezó a percatar por qué la sala tenía un aspecto tan...tétrico. Era oscura, mohosa, mal iluminada...igual a las mazmorras

¿Comprendes ahora por qué la sala tiene este aspecto? Refleja mis sentimientos hacia Snape-Ginny volvió a mirar su mejor amiga

¿Cómo es que te has enamorado de él?

No lo sé Gin. Fue casi sin darme cuenta. De fijarme solo en su físico pasó a estar pendiente de él y preocuparme por él...hasta darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Pero ahora estoy sufriendo mucho Ginny porque sé que no voy a encontrar correspondencia

¿Qué sabes tú Hermione? La vida da muchas vueltas y quien sabe a lo mejor también siente algo por ti

¡Ginny hazme el favor! ¡hay muchas mujeres en este mundo y de la edad de él para que se vaya a fijar en mi, una de sus muchas alumnas!

¿Por qué no? Herms eres la mejor alumna en muchos años de esta escuela y además de sangre Muggle, Pociones se te da especialmente bien y además eres de las más guapa de Hogwarts ¿por qué no se iba a fijar en ti?-la pelirroja sonrió después de mucho tiempo y con sinceridad

¿Te escuchas a ti misma Ginny? ahora te pregunto yo ¿por qué no te preguntas eso mismo a ti misma con respecto a tu situación?

Eso sí que no tiene remedio

Tiene más de lo que tu piensas-le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta-todo es posible Gin, todo

"_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones"**_

Caminaba despacio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando perderse por ellos, para evitar encontrarse con nadie. La conversación con Ginny la había aliviado un poco...

Veo que no soy el único que pasea por Hogwarts a la hora de la cena-la pelirroja se paró frente a la puerta de un aula abierta. Sería alguna de las pocas aulas que no se utilizaban para dar clase por razones desconocidas para ella. Estaba iluminada tenuemente y estas luces proyectaban sombras sobre el hombre que le había dirigido la palabra. Aquella la voz le resultaba infinitamente familiar...

Sólo estaba intentando huir del barullo de gente

"**_Te regalo de destino el horizonte_**

_**nuestro rumbo siempre al norte**_

_**donde el viento nos arrope..."**_

Ya veo señorita, supongo que tiene un mal día- Hermione penetró por la puerta, aquella voz no podía ser de él...¿pero que hacía entrando?

Más o menos...diría que es...un mal del corazón...

Entonces nos ocurre por igual a los dos...-el hombre se adentró en el circulo de luz que había para dejarse ver por la chica, que poco le faltó para caerse al suelo. Era Severus Snape. No vestía con túnica, llevaba puesto un jersey verde botella, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de igual color. Realmente pasaba un mal momento, estaba sin afeitar y su pelo estaba sucio y más grasiento de lo habitual. Por último sus profundos ojos negros estaban apagados...aunque algo se encendió en ellos cuando observaron a la chica.

¿Ah si?-a Hermione le temblaba la voz

Siéntate-le dijo el hombre con sequedad. Ninguno de los dos hablaron en cinco minutos

"_**...y saber que el corazón**_

_**está siempre bien cuidado**_

_**en su capa de algodón..."**_

La verdad es que es una lástima que no sea correspondida, señorita, pues serían muy afortunados a su lado-Hermione miró a su profesor sorprendida ¿aquello era un cumplido? Viniendo de él, una persona cínica y sin sentimientos, se lo podía tomar como tal

No es para tanto-notó que se estaba sonrojando y que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Aquella conversación estaba tomando una dirección que por una lado no le gustaba...y que por otro quería seguir

No se sonroje señorita, es la verdad. Yo me sentiría afortunado...-fue la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos y a tan corta distancia. Hermione se preguntaba qué diablos significaban aquellas palabras...

¿Usted? ¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?-la chica desvió la mirada-nadie sería capaz de amarme de verdad

Sí, estoy seguro-y el hombre se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios y a la vez queriendo que aquel instante fuera eterno para ambos, pues sus corazones, sin saberlo latían al unísono

"_**solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones**_

_**ven y déjame tocar tu corazón ..."**_

Hermione acarició el pelo de Severus mientras éste mordisqueaba sus labios cada vez con más excitación. Sin embargo, Hermione se apartó de él

Profesor esto no es...

Dime la verdad, ¿de quién estas enamorada?

D-d-de ti...Severus

Pues entonces déjame estar esta noche contigo, así estaré seguro que sueñas conmigo

Ambos se besaron y aquella noche, que creían que pasarían solos, la pasaron con la persona que amaban y que se creían no correspondidos

"_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**como flor agradecida**_

_**cuando abre sus ojitos a la vida**_

_**Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón**_

_**No lo quiero lastimar**_

_**Ya lo sé que es delicado...**_

_**Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**Regalarte mil colores**_

_**Construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones"**_

**_Notas de autora: _**Lo dejo aquí, de esta forma, pero no os preocupéis haré un capitulo anexo, prometí que haría una pequeña continuación a la historia de "No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti" sobre que le dirá Hermione a Ginny a Harry pero pregunto ¿de verdad lo veis necesario? Creo que ya os podéis hacer una idea de por qué en esa historia estaba tan feliz Hermione. Se me ha alargado mucho para ser un único capítulo pero es que la letra es así de larga y algunas partes de la historia son copiadas de la otra historia ;-P y he tenido que poner unos ... para acortar un poco la letra. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado como la otra historia. Mandadme RR con vuestra opinión

Hasta otra!

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas que me dejaron RR en la otra historia ****


	2. Chapter 2

Siguiendo los consejos de la gente, aquí está el capitulo anexo pero me han dado una idea mejor, que me parece buena, escribir un capítulo sobre los sentimientos de Severus Snape. Así que este capítulo lo centro en él. También añado la letra de Supervisor de tus Sueños, que estoy segura que se adapta incluso mejor que en el caso anterior. A ver que os parece

SUPERVISOR DE TUS SUEÑOS 

¿Cuántas noches llevaba pasando en el sillón de su despacho? Desde luego desde que aquella chica entró por las puertas del Gran Comedor para la cena de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primero y al nuevo curso. Lo cambiada que había vuelto de las vacaciones de verano. Más alta, un cuerpo más desarrollado y más parecido al de una mujer, lo que hacía que perdiese aún más la cabeza por ella. Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada

**"Déjame entrar a tu vida**

**y construirte un mundo ideal**

**supervisarte, sueños**

**y así contemplar que existo en ellos"**

Sin embargo no sólo era eso, no sólo era su físico, lo que más le atraía de ella era su inteligencia. Desde que entró, con once años, por primera vez a su clase y comenzó a responder todas sus preguntas comprendió que aquella chica era muy especial. Sólo que por entonces sentía rabia de que no fuese alumna suya, una alumna de Slytheryn. Una rabia que se canalizaba quitándoles más puntos de lo que habituaba a Griffindor. Una rabia que pronto se fue transformando con el paso de los años en algo más

**"Déjame entrar a tu vida**

_**y nombrarte mi princesa**_

_**hasta volar en cometa**_

_**hasta alcanzar las estrellas como en un sueño"**_

Envidiaba tremendamente a Potter y a Weasley por la suerte de ser sus mejores amigos y poder cuidar de ella. Esa chica que para él era un ángel. Una persona con un carácter opuesto al de ella, alegre, vivaz, llena de energía y de vida, una vida que parecía no apagarse nunca. Nada comparable a una persona tan retraída y cínica como era él. Y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor porque ¿cómo se iba a fijar en él, una chica tan joven y tan guapa como era ella? Un hombre tan solitario cuyo refugio era el sonido del repiqueteo de la leña al fuego cuando preparaba pociones...

Era hora de dar la primera clase, y daba la casualidad que su primera clase era con los Griffindor, con la clase de ella. Respiró hondo y aparentó una serenidad de hierro (que sabía que por dentro no tenía). Tenía una reputación y no podía echarla a perder...

Y sin embargo, cuando la vio aparecer en ese estado estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla risueña y feliz, tal vez no tanto en sus clases (N/ A: no hay que ser muy listo para saber que siempre estaban amargados en su clase xD) pero en el comedor, en los ratos libres, en otras clases...aquel día tenía un aspecto bien distinto: estaba demacrada, pálida, con ojeras y enrojecidos ojos de haber llorado

**"Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón**

_**no lo quiero lastimar**_

_**ya lo sé que es delicado**_

_**sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones"**_

Ahora si que tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera para no mostrar flaqueza alguna, algo impropio de él, pero desde que conoció a esa chica descubrió su parte más humana, la que creía haber perdido tras estar un tiempo en el lado oscuro.

La clase no fue fácil para él, tenía que intentar seguir siendo el mismo a la vez que no podía evitar estar pendiente de ella. Se preguntaba que le pasaría...

Esa pregunta tuvo pronto respuesta. Pocos días después, tras una de sus clases notó que la gente se arremolinaba en un pasillo y de fondo se oían los gritos de pelea de un chico y una chica. Se abrió paso entre el alumnado

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que eran Ron y su amada Hermione-¿qué es lo que ocurre Weasley, Granger?

-N-no pasa nada profesor-tartamudeo la chica, muy nerviosa y enrojecida

-No quiero volver a oír más gritos de peleas ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí señor-dijeron ambos alumnos a coro, tras lo cual tomaron caminos distintos, cabizbajos. Snape llegó a su despacho y tuvo que sentarse para que no le flaquearan las piernas y le hiciesen caer. En ese instante les reprendió sin miramientos por la rabia que crecía dentro de él hacia Ronald Weasley. ¿Podía ser el causante de los disgustos de Hermione¿o es que ni siquiera era capaz de cuidarla y hacerla minimamente feliz?

Para colmo aquella sólo fue la primera de una larga lista de peleas que tuvieron en cualquier lugar del colegio. Por lo que el profesor de pociones oía, esto ocurría cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos y que todo era porque Hermione había rechazado al más joven de los varones Weasley. Aquello lo alegró en parte...porque por otra odiaba mucho más al pelirrojo, al ser la causa de la amargura de Hermione

""**_Quiero estar en tu camino_**

_**e iluminarte los pasos**_

_**ser dueño de tu destino**_

_**y susurrarte al oído**_

_**cuando te sueño"**_

¡Cómo deseaba ser él quien la consolase y quien cuidase de que fuera la mujer más feliz de la tierra! Pero no era podía ser y tenía que tragarse la rabia

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y las fiestas. El 25 de Diciembre se despertó de nuevo sentado en el sillón de su despacho. Al menos había dormido algo más que el día anterior. No había clases y tenía el día libre para ir a donde quisiera. Normalmente los profesores iban a Hogsmeade, al igual que los alumnos a partir de tercero pero aquel año decidió dar una vuelta por el colegio y terrenos. Si no presentía mal, su amada acudiría como todos los años al mágico pueblecito, tal vez acompañada de algún chico. Aquellas fechas eran para eso ¿no?

-Bah, será mejor que salga-se dijo en voz alta. Necesitaba salir de su despacho antes de verse tentado de estampar cualquier objeto contra el suelo (y no sería la primera vez). Se pasó el día vagando por los pasillos más solitarios de Hogwarts para no cruzarse con nadie. El único con quien se cruzó fue con Peeves al que tuvo que lanzarle un maleficio para que lo dejase tranquilo. Casi para la hora de la gran cena de Navidad, se ocultó en un aula vacía que no se utilizaba para nada en concreto. Algunos profesores decían que esas algunas aulas de Hogwarts estaban malditas y no se podía dar clases. Para Snape era una habitación vacía. Como su corazón

**"Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón**

_**no lo quiero lastimar**_

_**ya lo sé que es delicado**_

_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones"**_

Estaba oscura así que con un chasquido de dedos la iluminó, pero tenuemente, para no llamar la atención del conserje o de su gata. No le apetecía estar dando explicaciones. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared fría. En la lejanía se oían los sonidos de los cubiertos y el murmullo de la gente. Poco después oyó algo más. Pasos de alguien que no había acudido a la cena. Sonaban en el pasillo por lo que esperó impaciente a ver pasar quién era. Lo más seguro es que fuera Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación, que nunca bajaba de su torre para aquellos acontecimientos. Sin embargo era otra persona, la que menos se esperaba ver. ¿Le decía algo?

- Veo que no soy el único que pasea por Hogwarts a la hora de la cena-su corazón había hablado por él. Notó como la chica volvía hacia atrás y miraba con curiosidad el interior del lugar. No podía reconocerle pues las sombras proyectadas sobre él le ocultaban la vista

-Sólo estaba intentando huir del barullo de gente-aquello sonó más a una disculpa de por qué vagaba por los pasillos en ese momento más que una explicación. ¿Habían sonado sus palabras a regañina?

-Ya veo señorita, supongo que tiene un mal día-intentó sonar lo más amigable posible. La chica al fin entró allí

-Más o menos...diría que es...un mal de corazón

-Entonces nos ocurre por igual a los dos...

"**_Te regalo de destino el horizonte_**

_**nuestro rumbo siempre al norte**_

_**donde el viento nos arrope**_

"_**y saber que el corazón**_

_**está siempre bien cuidado**_

_**en su capa de algodón..."**_

Snape se levantó y se acercó al pequeño circulo de luz para que la chica pudiese verlo bien. Quería mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos que habían perdido la vida desde que había entrado por las puertas del colegio. Aunque parecían estar más vivos aquella noche. Estaba muy hermosa y se avergonzó de su aspecto desaliñado, sin afeitar y con la cabeza hecha un asco

-¿Ah si?-a la chica le temblaba la voz, parecía atemorizada con su presencia

-Siéntese-le dijo Snape con sequedad, mientras volvía a su sitio anterior. La chica se sentó a su lado. Demonios, qué bien olía esa mujer. Estuvo tanto rato disfrutando de su presencia que no se dirigieron la palabra. Snape cerró los ojos y dejó que, de nuevo, su corazón hablase por él

- La verdad es que es una lástima que no sea correspondida, señorita, pues serían muy afortunados a su lado-no la miró a los ojos pero notaba que la chica lo observaba

-No es para tanto-miró de reojo a la chica, que se estaba sonrojando. Sonrió al comprobar que estaba consiguiendo los resultados que deseaba...

-No se sonroje señorita, es la verdad. Yo me sentiría afortunado...-al fin se miraron a los ojos después de mucho rato evitándolo. La chica lo miraba preguntándose que quería decir con esas palabras que hasta a él le sonaban impropias. No se reconocía, se estaba atreviendo a más de lo que hubiera querido. Pero era ahora o nunca

-¿Usted¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?-la chica desvió la mirada-nadie sería capaz de amarme de verdad

--Sí, estoy seguro-y el hombre se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios intentando que apenas se notase pero a la vez deseando que fuese eterno. Creyó que la joven pondría resistencia, pero no sólo no se opuso sino que además parecía disfrutar

"_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**regalarte mil colores**_

_**construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones**_

_**ven y déjame tocar tu corazón**_

_**no lo quiero lastimar**_

_**también sé que es susceptible"**_

Hermione acarició el pelo de Snape mientras éste mordisqueaba sus labios cada vez con más excitación. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se apartó

-Profesor esto no es...

-Dime la verdad¿de quién estas enamorada?

-D-d-de ti...Severus

-Pues entonces déjame estar esta noche contigo, así estaré seguro que sueñas conmigo

Ambos se besaron y aquella noche, que creían que pasarían solos, la pasaron con la persona que amaban y que se creían no correspondidos

"_**Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**como flor agradecida**_

_**cuando abre sus ojitos a la vida**_

_**Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón**_

_**No lo quiero lastimar**_

_**Ya lo sé que es delicado...**_

_**Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa**_

_**Regalarte mil colores**_

_**Construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones"**_

**_Notas de autora: _**No es tan extenso como el otro capitulo pero espero que os guste por igual.**MarisolBlack** si quieres saber que pasó con Ginny lee mi otro fic de Harry Potter, "No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti", buscala por una historia GinnyHarrry. Como ves segui tu consejo, era buena idea, ciertamente por alguna razón se enamora Snape de Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado

¬¬ algunas frases de la cancion se me han descolocado y no me dejan ponerlas bien. Deberían arreglar los errores al igual que lo de las puntuaciones, que no salen guiones, ni comillas ni nada


End file.
